


Sway

by Glowstickia



Series: Echoes of You [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bonding, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Another day comes to a close at Valentine Detective Agency leaving Echo to decide what her plans are for the night.
Relationships: Ellie Perkins & Original Female Character(s), Nick Valentine/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Echoes of You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718185
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Sway

The agency was quiet as the world wound down for the night. Echo was at her desk, rummaging through the bottom drawer for something she swore she left here after her previous scavenging run. Ellie was at the filing cabinets, doing a last round of paperwork before calling it a night. Nick, meanwhile, was reading through current cases, checking and rechecking notes, evidence, photos... Echo glanced over at him again. Dogmeat was at Nick’s feet again. She shook her head. Some things never change.

The loud whine of metal tore through the room. “Dumb thing,” Ellie grunted, giving the filing cabinet one final shove. The drawer clunked shut. She sighed out of relief as she draped herself over the filing cabinet.

“Doing okay over there?” Nick asked.

Ellie raised her arm and swatted at the air. “’M fine.” She turned and let her cheek rest against the filing cabinet. “Either there’s too many files or the drawer’s rusting.” She pushed herself off the cabinet and clapped her hands, “Either way, that is a problem for tomorrow Ellie.”

Echo snorted as Nick grinned at Ellie. “Right, it’s that time of the month isn’t it?”

Ellie rolled her eyes. “Oh, hush.” But she couldn’t keep the grin off her face.

He held his hands up in defense. “In any case, you gals have fun.”

Echo frowned as she looked between the two puzzled. “What are you two talking about?” Dogmeat yawned and laid back down. She gestured to him. “Yeah, what he said.”

Ellie giggled as Nick shook his head, amused.

“It’s nothing big.” Ellie said as she walked over to lean against Echo’s desk, “Piper and I have what we’ve been calling a Ladies’ Night. Do it, oh, about twice a month. You can join us if you want.”

Echo’s lips thinned as her eyes briefly darted to Nick. “Uh, what exactly _is_ a Ladies’ Night?” Ellie glanced over at Nick who took the hint and got up from his chair.

“Gonna take a walk.” he said, stretching his back, “Think I’ve been sitting for too long. Don’t wait up.”

Ellie shook her head as Nick left through the front door. “So excellent with the subtleties.” she mused,“Well, Ladies Night is just a fun night of getting a bit dressed up and going to hang out at some bar in the upper stands. The Colonial Taphouse. Piper and I started doing it about a year ago. Gives us something to look forward to…” she sighed, “So long as Piper isn’t caught up in another article that is.”

Echo chewed on her lip in thought. “I, uh, I dunno…”

Ellie smiled. “We’ll _occasionally_ make a trek to Goodneighbor and rent a room at The Rexford. The place is still…” She made a noise, “The Third Rail has a bigger dance floor than the one in town. Plus, it gets us out of our usual scenery for a night.” She traced circles on the desk with her index finger, “Course with the weather turning colder, I doubt we’ll venture far tonight.”

Echo watched Ellie curiously. Was her face a bit flushed or-.

“Of course you don’t _have_ to come along if you don’t want to.”

Echo adjusted her sunglasses as she scooted her chair a little over and rubbed the back of her neck. “I...don’t do crowds well and I don’t exactly, uh, own anything special. But um, thanks for the invite.”

Ellie’s shoulders dropped a little. “Yeah, I figured it might not be your cup of tea.” She smiled, “I’m a bit surprised Piper hasn’t tried to strong arm you into joining us yet.”

Echo leaned back in her chair. “Pretty sure she’s, uh, still trying to wrangle a story outta me.”

Ellie laughed. “Ah, yep, that’d do it.” She pushed off the desk and made her way to the back room. “Oh, and Coco?” Echo tilted her head as Ellie looked at her from the doorway. “You can always try on some things I’ve got.” She shrugged, “Been meaning to take some clothes to Fallons that I don’t wear anymore, or well fit me.”

Echo smiled. “I’ll have to take you up on that sometime, uh, thanks.”

Ellie winked at her. “Anytime Coco.”

Echo sat back in her chair and turned to Dogmeat as Ellie retreated to her bedroom upstairs. “So, just you and me bud.” Dogmeat’s tail thumped against the ground, but he made no effort to move. She snorted. “Don’t wanna leave?” She sighed and turned back to her desk. “Guess we’ll just stay a bit longer then…” she glanced at the entryway to the agency. Wonder when Nick will be back…

Echo checked the drawers again. Salvaged books...couple bottles of alcohol...pens, a baseball… She frowned and closed the drawer in a huff. Well, at least she had reading material. Her lips thinned. She opened a different drawer. Bobby pins, an extra screwdriver. Nope. Scissors. Ruler. Shot glasses. She slid the drawer shut.

Right, everyone drank alcohol.

She grimaced. A psyker intoxicated by alcohol just _screamed_ disaster.

The front door opened wide as Piper called out. “Yo, Elle are you ready?!” She turned and beamed at Echo. “Shades!” Piper was looking...spectacular. She had shed her usual red leather coat and rad dust cover jeans and exchanged it for a black blazer on top of a bright red button down shirt with black polka dotted pattern paired with black slacks. Her hair was pulled back into a single braid with a floral print ribbon Echo had seen Nat wearing the other day. Piper’s heels clicked against the ground as she made strides over to Nick’s desk and leaned against it. “You coming with?”

Echo cleared her throat. “Um, probably not. Sorry, some other time?”

Piper sighed dramatically as her shoulders slumped. “Aw, c’mon Shades, it’ll be fuuuuuun~” she batted her lashes a little.

“Piper, I already asked.” Ellie shook her head as her heels clicked against the floor. Her navy blue dress swished with each step. A brown leather jacket covered her shoulders as she adjusted her hair band then focused on the striped white and navy blue ascot around her neck.

Echo felt her cheeks heat up. “You, um, both look good.”

Dogmeat boofed in agreement from his spot.

Piper grinned. “Aw, you think so?” She jumped a little as Ellie hooked arms with her.

“Stop bugging her,” Ellie said, patting Piper’s arm, “let’s get going before it gets too cold.”

Piper sighed loudly as she bumper into Ellie. “Fiiiiiine.” Ellie giggled. “See you ‘round later Shades.”

Ellie waved as they walked arm in arm then tugged Piper back. “Oh! And make sure Nick doesn’t work all night again, Coco.” Ellie called over her shoulder. Piper raised a brow as Echo’s mouth twitched a grin.

“Sure, sure,” Echo said as she waved at them, “you two have fun.” The door opened and closed and Echo was alone. Dogmeat yawned as he stood up and stretched.

“How was your nap?” She asked as he trotted over and sat at her feet. He placed his chin on her lap as his tail wagged. “What?”

He boofed.

“You wanted a guy’s night?” She jested. Dogmeat tilted his head a little. Echo tapped her chin in mock thought. “Hmmm, is it too quiet for you?” His tail wagged faster as he boofed at her again. She rolled her eyes. “Well, go turn on the radio then.”

Dogmeat’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as he trotted over to the radio in the corner. He got up on his hind legs as he propped his front paws on top of the filing cabinet while he nosed the radio.

Travis’ nervous voice filled the room. “Atom Bomb Baby is next. It's, uhhh, it's by the Five Stars. In case you were wondering... and didn't already know because I've played it before.”

Dogmeat trotted back over to Echo and put his paws on her lap. She snorted. “You wanna dance?” Dogmeat boofed as his tail wagged. She laughed. “Okay, okay.” He raised a paw and she held it. He boofed again. “Yes, yes, I hear you.” She said, sounding exasperated as her smile broadened. “I know how to dance mister.”

Dogmeat’s tongue lolled out of his mouth as Echo started pushing and pulling his paws and her hands forward and back. Dogmeat barked happily as his tail wagged.

“Atom bomb baby, boy she can start, one of those chain reactions in my heart.” Echo sang with the radio as she touched noses with Dogmeat. “A big explosion, big and loud, mushrooms me right up on a cloud.”

Dogmeat barked. She laughed and let go of his paws. He chased his tail a couple of times and placed his paws back on her lap. She held his paws and they went back to wiggling to the music.

“Surprised you’re still here.”

Echo jumped, releasing Dogmeat’s paws as she whipped towards the voice. “I-uh-” Echo chewed her lip as Dogmeat ran over to Nick to paw at his legs.

Nick chuckled and ruffled Dogmeat’s fur. “Hey, big guy. You two having fun?” Dogmeat boofed.

Echo blushed as she pushed her sunglasses closer to her face. “How was your walk?”

Nick smirked a little. “Not bad. Bit nippy ‘course. I, uh, thought you’d leave with the gals.”

She shrugged. “I’m not one who ‘goes out’. Too...too many people.” Dogmeat sneezed. “Bless you.” He itched his nose with his front paw before trotting off to who knows where. Echo rolled her eyes. _There he goes..._

Nick shrugged off his coat and hooked it on the stand by the entrance. His hat soon followed as he placed it on the same hook as his trench coat. “Right…” he glanced at the radio in the corner as Travis’ voice cut through the silence. 

“We have a, um, s-song request tonight-“

Echo turned to the radio puzzled as Nick walked over and turned up the radio. Huh, didn’t know people could request songs. 

“-so next we have [Dean Martin’s ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXq-XdyGehk)_[Sway](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXq-XdyGehk).”_

Echo looked over to where Dogmest had trotted off to when Nick held out his hand to her. She chewed her lip as she stared at his hand, hesitant. Before he could pull his hand away, she grabbed his and stood up.

_When Marimba Rhythm starts to play-_

“I-um...”

_Dance with me, make me sway_

“You don’t have to.” Nick said so quiet, the song almost drowned him out.

“I...I do want to though,” she took off her sunglasses and placed them on her desk, “just...used to having a uh, shorter dance partner is all...”

He chuckled as his eyes briefly flickered to Dogmeat. “I’ll say. There’s definitely a bit of a height difference.” Echo snorted. “You sure you’re-”

“Yes.” Echo said, voice firm as she looked up at him, “Um...”

_When we dance you have a way with me_

He smiled, soft and gentle like his touch as he helped her take position. Her hand on his shoulder, his hand at her waist, while their other hands held each other. One made of metal, hard and cold, the other of flesh, soft and warm.

It started with a couple steps back and forth as they built a rhythm, adjusting to the tune still playing on the radio.

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you._

She tried not to think. Tried to not think about how close they were or the way Nick’s soft golden eyes were so… alive and bright. The adrenaline, the rush coarse through her as they broke apart with only their hands tethering them together.

Nick tugged her. It was subtle, gentle, and as her feet complied, he unexpectedly lifted his arm and she spun under and like gravitational pull she twirled right back into him. He chuckled as her lashes fluttered, her brain still playing catch up.

“Doing okay?” he asked, loud enough for her to hear over the violins as they went back to their light back and forth rocking.

Her face was warm, but she nevertheless cracked a smile. “Yeah,” her voice was airy as her lungs tried to gulp in more breath, “just, caught me off guard.” Silence passed over them while the song continued. The beating in her chest refused to slow. It was...thrilling. How fast and how _natural_ he had spun her. Maybe _that’s_ why those pre-war ladies on the holodisks, and hell, even Nova, just loved wearing dresses.

How the fabric would billow out while the world was dizzying around her and-.

“Spin me again.” The words tumbled out as Dean Martin’s voice returned.

_Other dancers may be on the floor-_

Nick smiled at her request. And just like before, they pulled apart, only to be tethered by their fingers on one hand.

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you._

He tugged, and like a magnetic pull, she came back.

His arm arched.

She spun under.

_Only you have the magic technique._

Nick’s movements shifted. Echo didn’t realize it right away.

One blink and she felt something solid, his hand, at her back. The movements were subtle enough as gravity pulled her backwards while Nick pushed and leaned towards her.

Her voice caught in her throat.

_When we sway I go weak._

He dipped her.

They stayed like that, staring at each other, with her eyes wide while his glowed a little brighter.

They still had a song to finish.

_I can hear the sound of violins-_

He slowly pulled her back to her feet.

_-long before it begins._

Echo swallowed. A new rush kicked up her beating heart and bloomed in her chest.

_Make me thrillers only you know how._

They returned to their motions. Feet stepping in time as they swayed.

_Sway me smooth, sway me now._

They slowed their steps as the guitar strumming wrapped up the song. Echo looked up at Nick and he smiled down at her.

He cleared his throat while the next song began playing on the radio. “Thanks for uh,” he let go of her hand to rub the back of his neck, “dancing with an old bot.” She could’ve sworn she saw a blue tint to his cheeks. That was...new. Were they always that way or-. She pushed the thoughts down some stairs and locked the door.

“A-anytime,” she half expected to be swept away, or at least she wanted to be. Neither moved, even when Travis’ ever so nervous voice came on the radio. She heard his voice, but she wasn’t listening, wasn’t registering a single thing he was saying as she just… tried to make up her mind as it buzzed around with words and voices, all too quick for her to catch.

“Uh, Samara-”

Echo bristled. “Don’t call me that.”

Nick blinked, startled as Echo hugged herself. “Oh, I-er, sorry.” He scratched the back of his head and looked away.

She took a couple deep breaths as she mentally locked that basement door and held it shut. “No, its…” she sighed as she scrubbed her face with her hand, “I was hoping you didn’t hear it with-”

“Elliot.”

She nodded. “Yeah...him…”

Nick’s brow scrunched a little as more questions clearly frothed up in his mind. “How...did he learn that name?”

Echo shrugged as she sat on his desk. “Most, uh, _ghosts_ seem to just...know it. Possibly the same way I know theirs…” Nick pulled out his chair at the desk and sat down in front of her. She could tell he had another question to ask. “What?”

"Would you prefer if I called you something else?"

"Echo?"

"No, I-" He sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "I meant... both Piper and Ellie call you something else. They have their own nicknames for you and..." his lips thinned.

 _Oh._ Echo chewed her lip. "You...want to call me something else?"

He shrugged, not meeting her eyes. "If you want."

"Do you want to?" She tilted her head, trying to meet his gaze. The blue tint was still there... "Nick?" He nodded a little. Echo licked her lips. "...I have a bad association with Samara for many reasons and it's not safe-" she took a deep breath. No, not now. "That is-you can shorten it."

Nick looked up at her puzzled. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "So long as you don't use the full name."

"Then is, uh, Sam alright?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Sam's fine...but keep it between us okay?"

He stood up just as a new song began playing on the radio. "Well, then," he looked down at her and held out his hand, "dance with me again, Sam?"

She snorted as she took it. "Sure thing, _detective."_

**Author's Note:**

> Piper & Ellie absolutely went on a date. Echo is very much a disaster bi and Dogmeat continues to know what he's doing. Hm...wonder who requested the song...
> 
> This fic has been a WIP since the end of August so heck...glad I could finally sit down and focus on it ;w; Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! <3 comments and kudos always welcome and helps me feel validated <3 <3 <3


End file.
